I'll See You Soon
by Mugsy Lennon
Summary: I'm so sorry I thought of this. I can't believe I wrote it idek what I'm doing. Disregard this, I'm not even going to describe what depressing nonsense I just wrote. I am not responsible for emotional scarring. Reader discretion is advised. If you do choose to take the plunge, I apologize in advance. [oneshot]


_This can't be happening._

I allowed the cell phone to slip from my hand and drop to the asphalt below. I willed myself to wake up from the unimaginable terror I was experiencing; it had to be a dream. If it wasn't a dream, I didn't think I would be able to make it.

"Hello? Mr. Hitachiin?" I could hear the muffled voice ask. "Are you still there?"

I pinched myself; nothing. I pinched myself again, harder; still nothing. I found myself dropping to the sidewalk as my legs buckled and the floodwaters breached the levee I swore would never break. My vision began to blur with the tears that were now rolling steadily down my cheeks.

We were fresh out of college. We were young. My hopes for us had been so high, and now I just wished I were dead.

People passed me by, stepping over me and paying me no mind. Nobody seemed to notice the young man on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably on the busy streets of Tokyo.

That is, except for one tall blonde by the name of Suoh.

It had been a while since I had seen the boss (I hadn't stopped calling him that and in fact never would); we hadn't talked much since our early college days. In fact, we had all drifted apart to a certain extent, but we had never stopped caring about each other, and as a single slender hand reached down to help me up, that became all the more evident.

"Hikaru, it's been a while," he said with kindness in his voice. "Why are you crying? Why are you alone?"

I always knew Tamaki was an idiot, but I didn't think he was still this bad. He grabbed me by the wrist and helped me up.

"What's happened?"

"I have to get to the hospital before it's too late," I cried.

"The hospital?!"

"_Happy birthday, Hikaru!" Kaoru had called as he left our apartment in late morning. "I'll be back soon!"_

"_You too," I had laughed. "Where are you going?"_

"_It's a surprise," was the response. "I'll be back before noon."_

"_Okay, then," I sighed._

_Kaoru had laughed and teased, "Don't worry, Hikaru, I'll see you soon." before walking out the door. "Happy birthday! Love ya!"_

_But it was almost 12:30 now and I still hadn't even heard from him._

_And then I heard sirens zipping past our usually quiet neighborhood._

_So I took a walk to see what was going on._

_I was hoping to run into my brother on the way, wherever it was he had gone._

_I lost track of where the sirens had gone, and now I was in the middle of town._

_Still no Kaoru._

_And then my cell phone rang._

_And then I answered, hoping it was him._

_And then the voice that came through the phone was not Kaoru's._

_And then it said the words I have always dreaded._

"_Hello, is this Hikaru Hitachiin?"_

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_I'm calling on behalf of the Ootori Medical Center. Are you not Kaoru Hitachiin's designated contact?"_

_And then my head began to spin._

"_Y- Yes, he's my twin."_

"_I regret to inform you that your brother was in a car accident."_

_And then my heart stopped._

_And then my hands began to shake._

_And then my jaw dropped._

_And then my legs turned to jelly._

_And then my life started to crumble and tear me apart at the seams._

"_Hello? Mr. Hitachiin? Are you still there?"_

_And then I dropped the phone._

And now I'm here.

Tamaki ushered me into his car and practically floored it, speeding his way to the hospital owned by Kyoya's family. When we arrived, I burst in the front doors and dropped to the cold tile floor in helplessness. Kyoya ran up to us, kneeling beside me and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I got here as soon as I heard what happened." My former senpai placed a shaking hand on my shoulder, tears threatening to spill over his eyelids. "I don't want to hurt you, Hikaru, but you're too late."

"No." I hissed. "No, no, he's coming home before noon!"

"I'm afraid Kaoru isn't coming home at all, Hikaru."

"No!" I screamed. "NO!"

"I'm sorry."

"NO! NO, HE'S COMING HOME WITH A SURPRISE FOR ME! HE'LL BE HOME SOON!"

"They found a birthday cake in the back of his car, Hikaru. Is that the surprise you're talking about?"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PERFECT BIRTHDAY! NO, NO, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

_This can't be happening._

_It's not a dream._

_How can I make it without my brother?_

_He's been there for my entire life._

_And now he's gone._

_And boy do I wish I were dead._

About a week later, the original Ouran Host Club was back together again in my apartment, now forever one member short. Cups of instant coffee in hand, we reminisced, and sometimes tears were shed, and most of them were mine.

I was glad I still had the five of them.

Because if I didn't, without Kaoru, I don't know what I'd do.

"_Don't worry, Hikaru, I'll see you soon."_

_Happy birthday, Kaoru._

_Love you back._


End file.
